There are various tools on the market that utilize lasers. However, such tools are generally limited to providing reference laser lines and require the user to move the tool and interrupt the reference lines in order to complete complex layouts. What is needed is a device to facilitate leveling and installation of objects and fixtures, such as shelving, home decor, and tile without moving or interrupting the device continuously. Further what is needed is a device that accommodates measuring devices to allow the user to make measurements along the referenced laser lines to facilitate the layouts.